24fandomcom-20200223-history
Leslie Hope
Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada |spouse = |role = Teri Bauer}} :"As much as I loved that job and would have been happy to stay on, a happy ending wouldn’t be the right way to go," :— [http://www.24spoilers.com/2002/09/09/24-season-1-dvd-different-ending/ Leslie Hope on Season 1 of 24] Leslie Ann Hope is a Canadian actress who played Teri Bauer in the first season of 24. Hope has had a prolific career in Canadian and American movies and television series. She graduated from St. Michael's University School at Victoria, British Columbia, in 1982. Hope stands 5'9" tall. Career Leslie Hope was born in Halifax, Nova Scotia. Her first movie role was in the Canadian movie Ups and Downs, in 1981, which was filmed in Victoria. Hope was cast while she was still studying high school. After that, she graduated from St. Michael's University School at Victoria, British Columbia, in 1982. Hope's first major television role was as Linda Martin on Knots Landing where he shared the screen with William Devane. She also appeared in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine with Alexander Siddig. She also starred in Vengeance Unlimited with Jennifer Hetrick, Judging Amy with Karina Arroyave, Robocop: Prime Directives with Geraint Wyn Davies, The District with Jean Smart, Line of Fire with Brian Goodman and Gabriel Casseus, Private Practice with Joe Nieves, Commander In Chief with Harry Lennix, Ever Carradine and Anthony Azizi, Eyes with Gregg Henry and An Unexpected Love with Wendy Crewson. In 2004, Hope starred in the Gemini Award-winning film Human Cargo. Other films in which she has shared the screen with 24 alums are: Talk Radio with Zach Grenier, Ask Me Again with Jeffrey Nordling, First Degree with Carlo Rota, Shadow Builder with Tony Todd, The Life Before This with Alberta Watson, The Spreading Ground with Dennis Hopper, It Takes Two with John Hawkes, An Unexpected Love and Hunt for Justice with Wendy Crewson, The Incredible Mrs. Ritchie with Cameron Daddo, Meltdown with Arnold Vosloo, and Don't Cry Now with Cameron Bancroft. In 2012, Hope starred in ABC's The River, along with Thomas Kretschmann and Paul Blackthorne. The following year, she made the first of six (to date) appearances as Secretary of the Navy Sarah Porter in NCIS, making another appearance in spinoff NCIS: New Orleans. She recently collaborated with showrunner Howard Gordon on FX's Tyrant playing CIA officer Lena Exley and also appeared in a number of episodes of Suits as US Attorney Anita Gibbs. ''24'' credits *Season 1 (all episodes) 24-related appearances *Hope provided DVD audio commentary for "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am" alongside Stephen Hopkins. *Hope attended the series finale party with Kiefer Sutherland, Annie Wersching, Mary Lynn Rajskub, Kim Raver and many more. Selected filmography * Exposure (2018) * Crimson Peak (2015) * Furmosa Betrayed (2009) * Never Back Down (2008) * Don't Cry Now (2007) * Dragonfly (2002) * The Spreading Ground (2000) * The Life Before This (1999) * Shadow Builder (1998) * Doppelganger (1993) * Men at Work (1990) * Talk Radio (1988) Television appearances * Station 18 (2018) * Suits (2016-2017) * Tyrant (2014-2016) * NCIS (2013-2016) * NCIS: New Orleans (2015) * Blue Bloods (2015) * The Strain (2014) * Revolution (2013) * Castle (2012) * The River (2012) * Off the Map (2011) * The Mentalist (2008-2010) * Seven Deadly Sins (2010) * Runaway (2006-2008) * Private Practice (2008) * Law & Order: Criminal Intent (2008) * CSI: Miami (2007) * Commander in Chief (2005-2006) * Everwood (2006) * House M.D. (2005) * ''Line of Fire (2003-2005) * 24 (2001-2002) * The District (2001) * Judging Amy (2000) * Vengeance Unlimited (1999) * Star Trek: Deep Space Nine (1998) * Knots Landing (1985-1986) External links * Official Site * * * * Interview with Television Without Pity Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Main stars